Avatar OS
by Yuuki Vreta
Summary: Summary? Ah maaf, sepertinya ini lebih penting ... "Dimohon untuk tidak membayangkan The Last Airbender maupun Avatar : The Legend of Aang, karena saya hanya pinjam nama AVATAR saja." Terima kasih pengertiannya. :)


**Avatar OS**

**[AOS : Avatar On Sight]**

**Chapter One**

**by Yuuki**

**Cast on this Chapter:**

**Lee Jaejin - FTISLAND**

**Song Seunghyun -FTISLAND**

**Choi Minho - SHINee**

**Choi Minhwan - FTISLAND**

**Lee Kwangsoo**

**Lee Minho**

**Oh Wonbin**

**-others-**

**Warning!**

**Typo, OOC, Jangan bayangkan The Last Airbender maupun Avatar: The Legend of Aang karena saya hanya pinjam nama AVATAR.**

**Then, happy reading!**

Wiedene, March 7th

Membosankan. Aku melipat tangan, bersandar pada dinding usang dengan kertas tembok yang telah mengelupas berantakan. Pandanganku tertuju pada pintu tunggal tertutup di ujung lorong. Dia masih belum selesai rupanya. Ah tak seperti dia yang biasanya. Hei, apa peduliku! Biarkan saja.

Tik tok tik tok. Hitungan detik mengaung di kepalaku bak bias sengau pantulan goa. "Goa," sial! Jangan penuhi pikiranmu dengan goa Light!

KREKK!

Akhirnya pintu tua itu terbuka juga.

"_Annyeong!_" sapaku ramah.

Ah yang benar saja, dia sama sekali tak berubah. Lihat, begitu melihatku auranya bertambah buruk. Ia melenggang begitu saja, berjalan ke arahku; menatap benci padaku.

Sedikit menyulut emosinya kupikir menarik. "Wah wah, kau semakin lamban saja. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Seunghyun-ah."

Aku menunggu. Cih, tak mempan rupanya. Dia malah membuang muka. "Jadi, apa yang kau katakan pada perempuan itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Mata kucingnya melirik tajam, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oi, oi ..."

Seperti biasa, dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Aku tidak bercanda. Maksudku bukan hanya sikapnya, udara yang membaur juga. Ah, dia ini ... berulah lagi rupanya. Kenapa orang tua itu memintaku mengawasi si keras kepala ini? Merepotkan. Aku membuang napas tak mengerti. Tapi memang aku punya pilihan? Apa boleh buat kan.

Dan benar saja. Coba lihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Aku heran, sepertinya anak itu memang tak bisa bekerja tanpa merusak ckck. Dia meninggalkan ruangan ini hampir mengkristal sepenuhnya. Aku merasa bagai di dalam ruangan pembeku. Sial, tanganku gemetar dibuatnya.

Oh tidak! Darah beku dimana-mana. Menjijikkan. Perempuan bermantel bulu itu tengkurap dengan kepala tegak vertikal dan dagu menyentuh lantai. Ah mata bulatnya memelototiku garang. Belum mati rupanya, ckck... "Kau terlalu lembut Seung-ah,"

Tangan beku perempuan itu terulur, mengapai-gapai ujung mantel hitamku. Dia pasti berusaha cukup keras dengan kondisinya yang sudah mirip boneka es itu, tentu menyakitkan. Aku memandang iba padanya.

"Ja...Jaa...Jaejin-ah," ucapnya terbata.

Apa! Mataku membola. Ganti aku yang menatap tajam perempuan itu. Ujung-ujung jariku terasa menggelitik. "Jaejin sudah mati." Ujarku mendesis menahan geram.

"Jjja ... e ...jin," matanya, ah bukan garang lagi melainkan nanar. Sekuat tenaga perempuan itu menggerakkan otot pipinya yang telah mengeras. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum. Dia tersenyum untukku, ah tentu saja. Senyum terakhirnya. Itu menggangguku. Cih, benar. Aku bukan si baik hati Seunghyun. Langsung kuselesaikan saja.

Aku melepas sarung tangan. Bagus, sepertinya ini bekerja dengan baik. Kupikir sudah sejak lama aku tak merasakan sensasi ini. Tepat ketika kusentuh kepalanya, aku merasakan energi kehidupannya sirna. Bahkan sengatku sama sekali belum mendarat di ubun kepalanya. Tak perlu susah payah ternyata. Dia mati. Perempuan itu sudah mati.

Tentu saja, tak berguna jika berada di ruangan ini terlalu lama. Sekali lagi kutatap raga perempuan itu. Aku mengernyit. Ada yang aneh. Muka tirusnya mendung. Senyumnya telah redup. Bau ini, terlalu! Merepotkan saja. Hidungku bisa mati rasa. Hei! Mungkinkah? Aha, bingo! "Berterimakasihlah kau pada hidung rubahku." Ah, begitu rupanya. Ya ya, aku mengerti.

Osoord, March 10th

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti akan menjadi seperti ayah, seorang genius peramu. Dia adalah orang yang berpegang teguh pada kenyataan, terlampau berperikemanusiaan bak kesatria pembela hak hidup manusia. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku. Ah, mungkin itu sebabnya dia memiliki posisi penting di pusat kerajaan meski tak selalu berada di sana. Bahkan sepertinya ia malah lebih sering berada di rumah.

Ayah selalu berkata bahwa air merupakan sumber kehidupan. Berhubungan dengan profesinya, orang lain mungkin akan mengerutkan kening, tapi itulah dia. Keluargaku tumbuh dalam lingkungan pengguna kekuatan air, avatar peramu dengan elemen air. Maksudku, sederhananya pengguna elemen air yang juga memiliki keahlian meramu turun-temurun.

Maslahnya, aku sedikit berbeda. Tentu saja aku bisa memanipulasi air, sayangnya bakat peramu tak mengalir setetespun dalam darahku. Jadi aku sempat berpikir apakah aku benar merupakan keturunan keluargaku, atau gelandangan yang secara kebetulan dipungut ayah. Oh, pemikiran dramatis, aku tak menyukainya. Kemudian kuputuskan untuk mengacuhkannya saja.

Beda hal dengan sepupuku, Minho. Keahlian avatar airnya sedikit di bawahku. Tunggu, bukan bermaksud pamer, tapi aku memang cukup ahli memainkan air. Aku telah berusaha keras dalam meramu, tapi nihil. Setetes ramuan penghilang rasa sakitpun tak berhasil kubuat, padahal itu termasuk ramuan paling sederhana. Sedangkan Minho, ah sudah dapat ditebak. Dia begitu ulung dan cakap membuat ramuan. Seperti ayah, genius baru kurasa. _So_, aku menyerah.

Jadi di sinilah aku, berjalan santai. Ah, tentu saja bukan tanpa tujuan. Kota kecil seperti ini, berita apapun akan cepat menyebar. Aku ingin menjadi orang beruntung, mendengar secara langsung kejadian dan isu hangat yang tengah beredar. Aku menyebutnya gudang informasi 24 jam. _Kwangsoo's Place_. Sebuah bar persinggahan tentara kerajaan, kaum nomaden, maupun para pengelana. Tempat terbaik di Osoord bagi orang haus berita. Yah, sepertiku. Hebatnya, aku kerja paruh waktu di sana. Sempurna bukan?

Ah ...

"Ya! Kau terlambat lagi."

"Ah, _ne_. _Gomen Hyung_." Aku mengambil posisi jaga di samping pemuda itu. "Jadi, adakah yang baru _Hyung_."

Dia mendesah, kedua bahunya turun. Gerakan menipu. Tentu aku sudah hafal. "Mereka masih membicarakan seputar perayaan ulang tahun raja dan pembunuhan di Wiedene."

"Aaa, begitu." Tanggapku berusaha terdengar wajar.

"Tapi,"

Aha! Sorakku dalam hati. "Tapi?"

"Tampaknya kerajaan menurunkan kesatria handalnya untuk mengurus masalah kecil ini."

Laki-laki gembul berbadan besar baru saja meletakkan sikunya di atas meja kayu panjang tepat di hadapanku. "Satu _peol_ botol besar!" pesannya persis dengan nada seorang pemalak.

_Peol,_arak khas Osoord. Amat tersohor oleh sebab harganya terlampau murah untuk ukuran arak bermutu. Berasal dari _pee_, sejenis anggur yang tumbuh subur di bukit-bukit Osoord.

Ah, laki-laki gembul itu meraih sebotol penuh pesanannya dan berjalan gemulai menuju meja yang juga dipenuhi orang gembul. Harusnya aku tertawa, begitu konyol ketika melihatnya tersandung tali sepatu jumbo miliknya sendiri. Sayang perhatianku sedang terpusat pada masalah itu. Tentu bukan perkara sederhana sampai-sampai kerajaan mengirim salah seorang punggawanya.

"_Hyung_,"

"Avatar pengendali api." Potongnya cepat.

Pengendali api, hei! Aku menoleh ke kanan, Kwangsoo _hyung_ menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Spektakuler bukan?" tanyanya retoris. "Kupikir dia membawa sekawanan kambing juga." Ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Faun! Hah, apa ini? Sulit dipercaya. Kerajaan bersekutu dengan faun?

"Ya! Singkirkan wajah idiotmu itu. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kau akan menciptakan kerutan di usia muda."

"Enak saja!"

Apa yang dilakukan kerajaan, aku tak ambil pusing sebenarnya. Toh sama sekali bukan tempatku ikut campur. Hanya saja, ini terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. Yah, terutama si avatar pengendali api. Choi Jonghun. Sedang apa ketua avatar kerajaan itu di Wiedene, kota kecil terlupakan dan hampir kehilangan seluruh penghuninya. Misi diam-diamkah? Mungkin saja.

Aku ingat desas-desus rahasia yang sekitar dua tahun lalu sempat mampir di telingaku. Kudengar Wiedene adalah kota asal Choi Jonghun. Kota kaya dimana bandit-bandit bebas berkuasa dan menjadi sarang gerilya di pinggiran kekuasaan Robell yang tiba-tiba musnah seketika. Terletak di barat daya Osoord. Dari Kwangsoo _hyung_ pula aku mengetahui bahwa pemusnahan kota itu dilakukan oleh Gemo, makhluk setengah raksasa tak beradab bertubuh gempal dengan wajah yang selalu basah berliur. Terlebih, menurutnya waktu itu ada seorang avatar kerajaan pengendali petir bersama para Gemo itu. Berarti kemungkinan besar merupakan titah raja Robell.

Jadi pertanyaannya adalah apa yang sedang coba direncanakan kerajaan? Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui mereka bersekutu dengan makhluk-makhluk liar seperti Gemo dan Faun. Aku yakin bukan perkara mudah membuat perjanjian dengan mereka. Aku penasaran imbalan apa yang dijanjikan Robell, tentu bukan hadiah sederhana. Ras peri itu licik, makhluk tamak. Namun Robell? Ah, siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja ia lebih licik.

Mengayunkan jari sambil mengamati gerak mengombak ke kiri dan kanan arak di dalam botol membuatku tertegun. Pekerjaanku? Ah lupakan saja dulu. Bahkan aku tak menoleh ketika seorang pelayan lain memanggilku dari pintu di atas tangga.

"Hei! Naiklah. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu. Pekerjaanmu selalu lambat di sini. Ruang bawah tanah tak cocok untukmu."

Ah, memainkan arak dalam botol masih lebih menarik. Telunjukku berayun bak bandulan hipnotis diikuti gerak arak serta bola mataku.

"Cepatlah! Sepupumu mengirim pesan," telunjukku berhenti. Arak dalam botol beriak normal kembali, mencari ketenangannya. Pelayan itu sudah mencapai dasar tangga.

Minho? Dia tak pernah mengirim pesan sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Pelayan itu menepuk punggungku, memberi isyarat agar cepat naik. Pentingkah?

Aku berlari naik, melompati dua anak tangga sekali hop. Ah, tiba-tiba firasatku tak baik. Kwangsoo _hyung_ menatap prihatin padaku. Demi Tuhan, apa yang teerjadi? Aku benci tatapan seperti itu.

"Ada kebakaran di lembah selatan,"

Apa! Dia baru mengatakan lembah selatan? Mataku membelalak.

"dan tak ada yang selamat."

Sesuatu dalam diriku menegang.

"Sepupumu, dia melihat faun berjalan masuk hutan di seberang sungai lembah selatan," sambungnya.

"Faun!" aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri, dalam dan penuh amarah.

PYAR! Di depanku, _peol _yang tiba-tiba mendidih memecahkan gelas di atas meja, tumpah berantakan. Tumpahannya mengeluarkan uap, menetesi lantai dari ujung-ujung titik rendah meja.

"Tidak mungkin, guru ..."

"Dia juga memintamu untuk tidak gegabah. Jangan sembrono Minhwan, tinggallah di sini sampai pagi."

Aku berbalik, membelakangi bosku itu. Gambaran lembah selatan muncul di benakku, damai dan bersahabat. Lalu, kebakaran? "Guru, aku ..." setidaknya harus kupastikan sendiri.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus tinggal." Kwangsoo _hyung_ memegangi punggung kananku. Ia memberi penekanan berlebih pada kata terakhir. Itu membuatku kembali berpikiran waras. Tentu saja.

Benar. Jika nyawa guru diincar, pasti mereka ingin mendapatkan sesuatu darinya. Kalau saja mereka tahu dia mengangkat murid sepertiku, mungkin aku pun berada dalam bahaya. Ah, dasar pengecut. Yang kubisa hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam serta merutuki diri sendiri. Bodoh!

"Naiklah, malam ini kau boleh tidur di kamarku."

"_Ne_, _hyung_ ... terima kasih."

Sejujurnya aku gamang, tak siap bagaimana menyikapi kabar ini. Langkahku gontai, berusaha menyingkirkan keputusasaan yang tiba-tiba mencekik. Guru, maaf. Aku sungguh mengutuk ketidakbergunaanku.

Mungkin sebaiknya ... yah. Kututup pintu berukir simbol kerajaan Robell di belakangku. Kamar Kwangsoo, ah aku sedang tak tertarik membahasnya. Lampu kubiarkan padam, sedang aku meringkuk di atas kasur. Lebih kepada diri sendiri, aku tak yakin guru begitu mudah dibunuh makhluk peri macam faun. Hal terakhir yang terekam melalui mataku adalah sesosok manusia bentukan uap-uap air yang mulai membeku. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela, terlalu memojok di sudut gelap. Apa itu mimpi? Secepat itukah aku terlelap? Hei hei, mataku berat.

Pirre, March 10th

Sial! Jonghun merampas pekerjaanku lagi. Selalu saja dia. Semua orang pikir dia hebat. Aku hanya dilimpahi pekerjaan sisa yang merepotkan. Oh, tunggu saja sampai mereka mengetahui betapa pengecutnya orang itu.

Pagi ini Robell agung memanggilku secara mendadak. Kuharap kali ini bukan misi sepele yang hanya menghabiskan waktu. Ya, dia duduk di tahta megahnya. Pengawal pribadinya, anggota divisi khusus Lee Minho siaga mematung di sisi kanan tahta sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Tak ada prajurit jaga maupun penasehat raja. Firasatku mengatakan, oh ini akan jadi menarik.

"Budak nomer 77 melarikan diri, apa kau sudah tau?" raja Robell itu menyandarkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan.

"Maksud anda Kang Minhyuk?"

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyebut namanya!" ujarnya tegas.

"Maafkan saya." Aku menunduk sebentar kemudian kembali menatap wajah pimpinan tertinggi kerajaan Robell itu. Dia, ah masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Sejauh yang ku ingat. Dia benar-benar sama, tidak berubah. Tak memiliki kerutan atau tanda penuaan apapun.

Robell menarik mundur tubuhnya, bersender nyaman di atas tahta. "Seret budak itu kembali ke tahanan!"

Aku tak salah dengar? Bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang budak. Sungguh konyol! Aku butuh misi yang lebih serius! Tapi tunggu dulu, motif seperti apa hingga Robell memintaku secara pribadi seperti ini.

"Nomor 77 bersama avatar triple elemen. Apa kau bersedia menyampaikan pesan bahwa aku mengundang mereka berdua datang ke istana?"

Oh ini bagus. Akhirnya aku takkan jadi bahan lelucon si congak Choi Jonghun itu lagi. Avatar triple elemen uh? Siapa bisa membayangkannya. Semangatku kembali lagi. Aku dapat mereka-reka seperti apa rupaku sekarang. Kupikir Robell segera dapat menyimpulkan kesediaanku.

"Pastikan mereka berkata iya."

Setelah melakukan gerakan hormat aku keluar dari ruangan itu. Selain itu ... mungkin saja aku bisa-

Hei!

_"Singkirkan pikiran busukmu itu Oh Wonbin!"_

Sial! Aku lupa ada Lee Minho si pengintip itu. _"Keluar dari pikiranku manusia terkutuk!"_

Osoord, March 11th

"Maaf, Kwangsoo _Hyung_."

Aku berlari menjauh dari jendela gelap yang terbuka lebar di belakangku. Angin dini hari bertiup kencang menyibak rambut pendekku ke berbagai sisi, membuatnya berantakan. Ternyata benar. Osoord bagian selatan menebarkan bau kerak gosong, hangus. Satu-satunya rumah yang berdiri di pinggiran sungai itu sirna. Puing sisa bangunan itu masih lebih lekat meski di tengah gelap.

Sunyi. Tak ada bunyi binatang malam, tak ada burung hantu, katak, maupun jangkrik. Tak ada apapun. Hutan di seberang ikut bungkam. Hanya riak tenang air yang masih setia menemani malam. Aku menatap nanar ke puing di atas tanah hitam. Aku menolak! Guru tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan semudah ini. Tidak mungkin.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke hutan di seberang. Gelap, sangat gelap. Tiba-tiba jiwa pengecutku kembali. Berhadapan dengan makhluk licik seperti faun, beranikah aku? Percaya dirikah? Aku ingin ke sana, masuk ke dalam sana. sungguh! Namun jajaran pepohonan itu terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada yang biasa kutau. KENAPA!

Tidak! Berkali-kali aku mengambil napas, menghembuskan, serta menghempaskannya tenang. Sekuat tenaga kukumpulkan keberanianku. Hanya satu-dua faun, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Siapa tahu ini sekadar trik kotor pemalsuan kematian yang mereka buat dan bahwa guru sebenarnya ditawan untuk dimanfaatkan. Kemudian aku mendapati diriku berjalan masuk ke dalamnya, semakin dalam dan dalam.

_Satu-dua faun saja tak akan berbahaya, aku bisa mengatasinya._

_Tak akan berbahaya, aku bisa mengatasinya._

_Aku bisa mengatasinya._

_Aku bisa mengatasinya!_

_AKU BI ..._

.

.

.

HHH!

**Makasih yah udah baca**

**Feel free to leave a review :)**

**Mohon dukungannya!**


End file.
